Percy Jackson and the New Spirit: The Lightning Thief
by KingMe121
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly find yourself in the body of your favorite fictional character? Would you change the course? Or would you keep everything the same? This is the situation that I am in, as I wake up in the body of Percy Jackson. Rated M because more mature themes. Slight Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

"-ercy! … Percy!" I heard a call, a strange high string voice calling to me. At least, I think it's me. I start to open my eyes, revealing a redheaded scrawny kid with acne painting his face and along with that, bits of bread in his hair.I blink a few times, as my mind tries to think how I know this kid as he continues. "Percy! Are you ok?"

"Maybe he passed out because he is an idiot?" A girl calls out behind us, and my eye twitches, her voice alone being annoying.

"Please shut up Nancy." the kid manages out to the now named Nancy. Nancy just smirks at this as she sits back down, right before a piece of bread flies over the seat and into the kid's hair.

"I'm going to fucking kill her." I growl out. I may not really know who this kid is, but he seems to radiate a kind of nervous, yet happy energy.

"It's fine, I love peanut butter." I frown slightly as he pops the piece of bread into his mouth.

I manage to get the chance to look around, a bunch of kids, all of whom are throwing things randomly, yelling, and screaming. I groan out and put my forehead against the back of the seat.

"You ok Perce?" The kid asks me as I look at him from the corner of my eye. I just slowly nod as something clicked into my head as I start talking.

"I just spent a good chunk of the night trying to cram for Ms. Dodds's surprise quiz that's more than likely going to happen after we get back." The kid groans at this, before nodding.

"I know studying and math aren't your strong suits Percy, but hey at least you're trying?!" He smiles at this as the bus finally pulls to a stop.

I just slowly nod my head as people start unloading from the bus, the two teachers at the front calling out names. My head is still throbbing, almost like I'm trying to remember something.

Eventually, I make it to the front, my head hurting even more from the loudness of the kids, before my throat closes on itself.

"Ah Percy Jackson! Good to see you." A man in a wheelchair and a tweed jacket states, obviously one of our teachers.

The other, a pretty old woman who i would say is about 58, and is wearing a fucking leather jacket just looks at me, a cold glare in her eyes. "Mr. Jackson." I shiver softly, her voice almost like well the sound of leather against leather.

I was still scared. I walk down the stairs of the bus and managed to take a glimpse of myself in the mirror. A pair of sea green eyes, and a messy black hair stares back at me. My voice shuts down as I continue to walk off. It all finally clicked.

The scrawny kid that was sitting beside me wasn't just some random kid. Hades! He wasn't just a kid. He's a 32 year old Satyr by the name of Grover mother fucking Underwood!

And that makes me, one of the both luckiest yet unluckiest people in this world: Perceus "Percy" Jackson. This … This can't be good, right?!

* * *

I couldn't pay attention. Mr. Brunner's (I could remember Chiron's code name as some of Percy's memories snap into place, along with a few of my own from the books) lesson was quite interesting, well as interesting as I can hear with my head still in chaos from learning just where and .. who I am? That's the thing, while I can remember the book series quite well (I mean hell I remember Chiron for crying out loud) I can't remember my old name. Hades! I couldn't even remember what I looked like!

But I subtly shake my head, trying to clear it as I look up at Brunner, while he is looking at a steeple before I groan. Seems like Nancy, however, wanted to just fuck around with her little friends, and before I could stop myself, I growled over to her. "Will you please, shut the fuck up!" I say that a bit louder than I wanted to as Dodds calls me out, along with Brunner.

"Mr. Jackson, it seems you are quite active. I was wondering if you could tell me about this mural." He motions his hand, drawing my eyes as I see the description.

"I believe it is a mural of Kronos, the king of the Titans, devouring his children, the gods." I state out as Brunner just beams at this, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

"That is correct Mr. Jackson, and can you tell us why he did this?"

"Uhm, it was because he received a prophecy that said his son will end up overthrowing him, much like how he overthrew his father." Brunner nods at this with a smile as he motions his hand as if for me to continue. "The next one is depicting how Zeus's mother snuck him away and eventually returning to his father as a servant. He served Kronos a mixture of wine and mustard, which caused him to barf ``cue "ews" from the girls and a good amount of guys in the crowd. "Up the other gods inside of his stomach, which revolted after. The gods banded together against the Titans and eventually the gods won." I manage out, as I can feel all the eyes in the crowd on me as I start burning up.

Nancy then saves my ass as she whispers to one of her friends. "Yeah, like we will need this for getting into a good job." A group of kids around her start laughing, as I just keep fuming.

Brunner looks up and over to Nancy. "And pray tell Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's statement, why should we know about this?"

"Busted!" Grover virtually whisper shouts at Nancy, the other starting to burn from being called out by the BEST TEACHER IN FICTION!

"I-I don't really know sir." I drop my head, acting like I didn't know at all what he is going on about.

Brunner nods at this and gives a small smile. "Well that was a good response to my question Mr. Jackson. Now that everything is finished, and it's about lunch time, Mrs. Dodds how about you lead us to the courtyard for some lunch."

A few girls are holding their stomachs, while a bunch of guys are shoving each other around. I can completely understand why Percy slightly hated the kids in Yancy, they were all completely and utterly idiotic.

Before Grover and I could leave, Brunner calls out to me. "Mr. Jackson." Grover looks at me with a sad look as I just waved him to keep going. When I turn back to Brunner (I still refuse to call him Chiron until I meet him at camp), who is giving me a sad smile.

"What do you need sir?" I ask him, awkwardly shifting on my feet.

"I would like you to find the answer to my question Mr. Jackson." I gulp and nod my head.

"About the Titans, you mean?"

"No Mr. Jackson, about real life and how your studies impact it." I nod my head at this as he continues. "What you learn from me, is vitally important. I expect that you would treat it I only expect the very best from you."

I gulp and nod at that, before he waves me off.

* * *

I walk to the courtyard, Mrs. Dodds just glaring at me as I pass her.

I start to eat, glancing around the courtyard. I could see Nancy out of the corner of my eye, she and her gaggle of friends were pickpocketing a couple tourists (is one of them wearing a fucking parka?!).

"So detention?" Grover speaks up as I laugh softly, shaking my head.

"No, not from Brunner. I just wish the guy would lay off on me a bit." I smile at Grover slightly as I look up at the brewing storm clouds. I frown slightly as I watch the storms rolling, a few flashes of Percy's memories of watching the storms on the news reminding me of the starting of the books.

"Do you want your apple?" Grover speaks up after a few seconds of silence between us. I motion for him to go ahead and take it, after all, he deserves to get some good food.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Brunner park on a ramp. I gulp down the rest of my food as Nancy starts to approach us. This girl's very aura starts to piss me off, as I clutch my bag.

My vision turns red, as Nancy dumps her lunch onto Grover's lap. Hell, I don't even try to fight the rage, as I roar out. Though I was pretty aware enough to see the water turn into a giant hand, and drag her into the fountain.

I panted softly as the kids start whispering to each other, talking about how it looked like the water grabbed her. Grover is to the side, just as drenched as Nancy, looks on terrified as Mrs. Dodds approaches me, a victorious flame in her eyes.

"Percy pushed me!" Nancy sputters out, standing up in her water logged shirt. I manage to hide my smirk, as I put on a half scared, half pissed look on my face.

Mrs. Dodds looks down at me, and she starts with "Now, honey-"

"I know, a month erasing textbooks." I groan out as I just look up at Dodds, as I can feel her anger and almost her hunger.

"Come with me." She states simply as she turns around and starts walking off.

"Wait!" Grover calls out, taking a shaking step forward as he grabs his crutches. "I did it, I'm the one who pushed her!" I smile at this as Dodds looks at him.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood. Now stay here." Dodds states as he sputters out, trying to get her to take him instead. I smile awkwardly and pat his back.

"It's fine man. Thanks for trying to say the least." I follow Dodds as she calls to me. Nancy is snickering, so I shoot her a death glare, as I see Dodds at the stairway to the museum.

I look back one more time, to see Grover's eyes flicking between me, Dodds and Brunner, seeming to try and catch Brunner's attention. The other man is simply reading from his book, not seeming to realize what is going on.

"You've been giving us problems honey." She rattles off, a cold tone to her voice.

I decide to follow the script, and drop my head. "Yes, ma'am." I mutter out as I look at her from the top of my eyes.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" I gulp as she seems to shake in her leather jacket. I licked my lips slightly, a harsh aura emitting from her as she just glares at me.

"I'll - I'll try harder ma'am." I gulp as she just seems to tower over me.

Thunder boomed as I shake softly, the lightning making her look even more evil than she was originally.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson. It was only a matter of time before we found you. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I gulp as the seconds tick past, my right hand twitching softly. "Well?!" she demands as I take a step back from her tone. Seriously, I never knew how Percy never passed out, or pissed his pants from the intense and evil aura she was projecting.

"Ma'am I don't-" She cuts me off with a loud growl.

"Time's up!" The written word can do nothing to describe the sight of a human turning into a monster. Her face seemed to de-age, turning more angular, and her face more like a snarl. Her teeth sharpen like mad, fangs seeming to made to punch through skin. Her hands, god they become gnarled and sharp as they turn to claws. Her jacket melts into a pair of giant bat wings.

To tell the truth however, I didn't really follow her transformation, because I was backing up at this point. Brunner bursts through the doors, and calls out. "What ho, Percy!" And he fucking chucks a pen. My heart beat is already going through the roof, and seeing the pen, well it makes my heart skip a beat as I manage to catch it. Inwardly, I smile at this, the bronze sword in my hand.

I turn to Dodds, who was still charging at me. I turn towards her and bring Riptide down right on her neck. When the sword cuts through her, her talon which was right at my stomach turns to dust, and simply coats my shirt in the sickly yellow powder.

Before I can really catch my breath, the powder quickly fades away, and though I didn't see it, Riptide was once again in the form of a pen. I gulp down as much air as I can before I fall onto my hands and knees '_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT WAS TERRIFYING!' _I shake softly as I try and stand back up, stumble to my frame. '_How do demigods live like this?!' _I gulp one last time as I stand up, leaving the area.

I manage out to where the rest of the class is, as Nancy approaches me with an evil smirk. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" I do my best to act dumb.

"Our teacher, duh!" I give her a confused look, before she scoffs and storms away.

I head over to Grover, my right hand keeping busy by twirling Riptide in my fingers. "Hey do you know where Mrs. Dodds is?"

Grover hesitates for a few seconds before looking at me confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Not funny man." I state offhandedly as thunder rumbles across the sky. Both Grover and I look towards the sky, him with a terrified look, and me with a slight complacent and expecting look. I shake my head as everyone starts going to the bus, a bit of shake to my step.

Brunner approaches me (wheels towards me?) and smile slightly. "Ah Percy that would be my pen. I would appreciate it if you would bring your own materials." I nod my head at this before I breath slightly, deciding to continue the script.

"Uhm sir, where is Mrs. Dodds, the other chaperone on this trip?" I gulped softly, knowing what is going to happen.

Brunner gives me a confused look as he then continues. "There is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. Percy to my knowledge there has never been a Mrs. Dodds in Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?" I nod my head as we head into the bus, Grover looking terrified as I sit next to him, heading back to school.

* * *

**AND CUT! fuck the first chapter in a long time! So how do you guys like this? some stuff will be Copy/Paste while others will be new stuff. It all just depends. Anyway stick around, I will be doing alot of this story, until I feel like writing more than just Percy Jackson.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am doing a new thing. Public replies to reviews at the top of the chapter and updates and apologies at the bottom. Here we go:**

**Lilyad - Sorry about that. I understand how annoying that can be. It's just as I said life and college got in the way, causing me to lose the spark of creativity that I hoped to keep up.**

**Acesmark7 - I was thinking about that, and personally it depends on how this series goes on. Other then that *shrugs*.**

**Sandford9687 - Yeah no. I'm a big fan of Percabeth even if the "New Spirit" is in control. And don't worry about that whole "****stuck chasing her about like the love struck Percy while she's chasing luke". I have a few plans at that**

* * *

Quite a few months have passed, and well I have not been that good at school. Primarily because of three reasons: Nancy and her crew have decided to attack me more because of what happened and the fact that she thinks I didn't get punished. Then there are the nightmares from Mrs. Dodds's transformation (which still freaks me out), and how I can still smell her and see those searing red eyes! Finally, still trying to figure out what to think of being inside of the body of my favorite character in all of fiction.

Along with that… well I don't know how to explain it. Percy's memories seem to have weaved between the nightmares. Flashes of Gabe's abuse against him, his mother keeping him company especially in Montauk. The memories, while there were good ones there was an equal amount of terrible ones. Primarily that of teachers and Gabe, all of whom were taking jabs at the fact that he was dyslexic and has ADHD.

Gods, it's a wonder why he never took his own life from the shit he's been through. Then again, there is the fact that his mom was a light in the mire that was his life.

I groan and look at the science book in front of me, numbers and words swirling around my head. Because of those three main factors, I have really been tanking the exams. Along with that, it doesn't help that dyslexia is getting in the way of reading English. Which is kinda strange, since I know I was an avid reader in my old life. I mean I read the PJO books over and over again.

Well there is another thing that really annoyed me was the fact that I decided to play along with the old script. I would sometimes spring the question of Mrs. Dodds, mainly to see the weird expressions on their faces. Then there is the whole thing with Grover. I just asked him sometimes to see his confusion and slight fear.

Eventually, because of the exhaustion of waking up randomly because of the nightmares, I got expelled. That mainly was lead by me exploding at a teacher, calling him an old sod and a bit more. I got sent to the principal's office and was expressly told that I was not welcomed back next year.

I was fine with that, primarily because it means that I'm about to get to Camp Half-Blood, but Percy was right in the terror that were the nightmares. Hell thinking of these now are sending shivers down my back.

Anyways, I'm rambling again aren't I?

Ugh, let me get to the point! These past few months have been hell on earth for me, because Nancy is annoying, teachers are annoying and the dreams from Dodds are annoying!

Good now that we got that worked out, back onto the main track. I look down at the Greek history book in front of me, and then over at Grover's empty bed. I let out a small sigh. He's more than likely with Brunner, talking about how worried he is about me-

"Wait?!" I state out to the direct air as I sit up. "Why haven't I been attacked?!" I place a hand on my forehead as I just stare at the door. "According to the books, once you know more and more about yourself, monsters are supposed to smell you easier. Am I being protected because of Brunner or…?!" I groan and lay back down, throwing an arm over my face, groaning loudly.

I then sit up and rub my temples. "You know what! I'm not going to get annoyed by it. This let's me not be attacked by monsters, other then the people that decide to act like them." I reason out, as I then stand up and stretch. "And I should probably go over and listen into more of what Brunner and Grover are talking about."

With that, I leave the room. I walk down the deserted halls as I approach Brunner's classroom door. I then stand beside it, closing my eyes as I hear this:

"... worried about Percy, sir. He'll be alone this summer." Grover continued, a shake to his voice. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him." Brunner interrupted. "We need the boy to mature more."

"But he may not have the time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." Yeah that's not happening.

"Sir, he saw her…" Grover strains.

"His imagination." Brunner buts in, trying to wave away Grover's worries. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"Sir, I … I can't fail fail in my duties again." Grover chokes out. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover." Brunner kindly states, as I could imagine him putting his hand onto Grover's shoulder. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall, and potentially stop this war."

Which was the last thing that I heard as I started walking away. I try to keep my footsteps as light as possible as I go back down the hallway, leaving the light in the room behind. Eventually I make it to my room, as I lay down in my bed, rubbing my temples lightly again. "This is going to get frustrating." I yawn out, apparently sleeping through the whole, Grover coming into the room.

The next morning, another round of tests and final exams. Yay.

* * *

I really hate exams!

I go down the hall, my hands shaking from both exhaustion and frustration. Brunner called me down to his office. I half knew he wanted to make me feel better about leaving Yancy and all that. The other half was momentarily scared by the prospect that he somehow found out about me spying on him and Grover.

"Percy, don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy … It's for the best." He said, and I could already feel tears collect to the corners of my eyes.

"Ok, sir." I could hear my voice croak out. Hey I couldn't help getting emotional. I may not be the actual Percy, but I still do have a good amount of his memories. How could you not like the only teacher that never gave you shit for being the way you are?

"I mean ..." Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

"Right." I gulp hard, my eyes stinging as tears build up.

"No, no" Brunner silently curses to himself. "I don't mean it like that. What I mean is, you're not normal. That isn't something to be ashamed of."

I fight every urge in my body to leave the room, those ancient eyes just looking at me. I bit the inside of my cheek, keeping me from crying out. "Thanks sir." I finally get out as I turn away, stomping off, hearing Brunner call out for me once before going quiet again.

I storm to my room, locked the door, and collapsed onto the bed, shaking as tears fall out my eyes. It took a while, gods, it took quite some time for me to finally cool off. I place my hands on my face, quickly wiping up any remnants of tears on my face as I sit up. _I know why he said that … really doesn't stop it from hurting. _

Eventually the end of the school year came around and everyone was getting ready to leave.

I grabbed my clothes and anything else that I could possibly need, such as a few bucks that I got from my candy stash and any money Sally (mom?) managed to send to me that Gabe didn't manage to get.

I started heading out of the room, everyone seemed either flooding out of the school or just grouping up. I pass by a few guys, idiots if Percy's memories are right, but rich idiots.

"Hey Percy!" One of them call to me, a dumb smirk on his face. "Me and my folks will be cruising the Carribean for the first month of the summer." The others called out about where they were going as well, the only one that caught my interest was the guy going hiking in Switzerland. "What's your plans for the summer?"

I think for a moment, there seemed to be a hint of truth in his curiosity. "Well, I'm going back to the city to live with my mom … and stepdad." I add the stepdad bit in an almost whisper.

"Well that's rather cool." The one who called me over seemed to be holding back some snickers, turning to his friends once more. All of them started to ignore me so I just walked away.

I ended up meeting Grover on a Greyhound bus. I smirk internally at this, while things were going to get very dangerous, they were also going to get exciting. However, my inner joy was replaced by both inner and outer annoyance as Grover jitters right next to me.

His head subtly, or not as subtle as he thinks he is, looking around, his eyes darting to every dark area on the bus. His nose was also twitching every now and then, trying to pick up a scent. Sitting next to him, his crutches rest on the seat.

I twitch once, his worried look finally causing me to ask "So … are you looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover visibly jumps from his seat, managing not to send himself into the ceiling. "Wha-what do you mean?" At that I explain to him how I eavesdropped, my face lighting up with a bit of shame. Grover, for a peace, nature and animal loving satyr, looked like he was going to slap either me or himself. "H-How much did you hear?"

"Oh not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line, and what kind of war were you talking about?"

Grover cringes at that, his hands fidgeting as he stammers out. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover you are a really, really bad liar." I manage to shut him up, rubbing the bridge of my nose lightly.

His ears turn a vibrant shade of pink as his head drops. He reaches into the pocket of his shirt, pulling out an old business card. My heart starts thumping as I take it from him. "Just take this, ok? In case you need me this summer."

I look down at it, and after a few moments of trying to decipher the jungle of fancy curves and letters I make out:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

_(800) 009-0009_

I licked my lips, most of the moisture disappearing from my mouth as I look at the card I manage out. "What's Half-"

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped, but managing to keep his voice down. "That's my … uhm summer address."

I nod my head, putting on a slight glum face. "Ok. So, like, if I want to come to your mansion."

"O-or if you need me."

We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes, as I sigh out. "A-and, not to be rude, would I need you exactly?" I wince at the tone, Grover doing the same.

"W-well Perce, th-the truth is I kind of have to protect you."

I let the silence between us grow between us for a few seconds before I leaned up to him slightly. "Grover … what **exactly** are you protecting me from?"

Before he could answer me, or even try to think of a lie, the bus ground to a stop. Black smoke billowed from the driver's seat, filling the bus with a rotten egg smell. The driver hits the steering wheel, driving us off the highway.

There were a few clanks, a couple of cuss words, and a loud bang, before the driver told us to get out, so that we don't get heatstroke.

Gotta admit, the country road was pretty good looking, the sun cutting through the clouds. The light shines slightly, marking the few trees and yellow-green grass glow, and a few rays of light hit a certain little fruit stand. The light bounces off the blood red cherries and apples, a couple of walnuts and apricots, and many jugs of cider in cool ice boxes next to the stand.

Sitting in three rocking chairs in the shade of a large maple tree, knitting two massive, electric blue socks, were three ancient looking women. And even from a distance of a few lanes on a highway, I could tell they were looking at me.

I let out a little gulp as I try and put on a confused face. I see the color completely out of Grover's face, his nose twitching all over, more than likely smelling the Fate's scent.

"Grover? Hey man-"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" I managed to keep my voice level, my eyes never leaving the woman in the middle.

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

The sister in the middle lifted her massive scissors gleaming in the few rays of light. My heart stops for a few beats, as Grover catches his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I managed to stay behind, my pulse skipping beats..

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. I could almost feel my heart stop for a few minutes, a chill running up my back. The other two balled up the electric-blue socks, and started leaving the stand. I gulp roughly, my body shaking softly as they filter away.

At the very rear of the bus, the driver pulled away with a grunt. He threw a black smoking piece of metal from the bus. With that, the bus shuddered and started up once more.

Everyone started cheering from that.

"Darn Right!" He slapped the bus slightly, a proud and beaming smile on his face. "Everybody back on board!"

I can feel my stomach turning, knowing that I probably look about as pale as Grover was. He was shivering, his teeth clacking together. I huff slightly at that, as I get right next to him.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what are you not telling me?"

He just gulps at that, rubbing the sweat off of his head, resting it in his hands "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"The old ladies?" At this as he just nods as I gulp. "Th-they're not like Ms. Dodds, are they?"

The look on his face. Yeah, the Fates definitely shook him up too much. "J-just" His voice squeaks from his speech before he clears his throat. "Just tell me what you saw."

I breathe in slowly before nodding. "The one in the middle raised a pair of scissors and cut the cord."

After my statement, Grover raised his hand and clawed at where his heart is with three fingers, before thrusting them away.

"You saw her snip the cord?" I just nod at that, dry gulping and trying to keep the mask of confusion on. "This is not happening!" He starts chewing on his thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time."

"What last time?"

"Always the sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover" I manage out, just the complete paranoia and fear radiating off of him was starting to affect me. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Let me take you home from the bus station. Promise me!"

I nod my head, promising. "Is this like-like a superstition thing or something?"

No answer.

"Grover" my own voice squeaking as I tried to smooth out my thoughts about the Fates. "That snipping of the yarn. Does that mean someone is going to die?" And at that, my heart throbbed, remembering my feelings on a certain son of Hermes.

He didn't answer me, as he just looks at me, his big goat eyes looking completely mournfully. Probably trying to think of some flowers I would have liked on my coffin.

* * *

**AND CUT! Sorry about the wait (wow 1 whole month sheesh). Thanks for the support, and input (even if it's not much).**

**So for starters, I was thinking about making a mainly for a kick in the pants. I don't know, would you guys pay me to write? Then there is the whole copyright law thing. But I have seen others having accounts.**

**Second, I have got like literally one PM saying how I am trash since he thinks it's going to be a carbon copy of the books. Sure a few things will be copy pasted (mainly that large text blob that was Camp Half-Blood), but other then that, I will be trying to put a twist on certain aspects.**

**Anyways other than those two main points, thank you all again, and leave a review on if I should make a .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arngenir the crow: **Thank you very much, again it's just an idea that popped into my head and I've never seen anything like this before lol

**Alfa123: **Thanks my dude and or dudette

**Guest: **Again thank you my dude or dudette lol

* * *

Yes, I did ditch Grover. I know, boos and hisses all around.

Sorry, his paranoia and the fact that he kept going on and on about not wanting this to happen again, it got to me just like it did to Percy in the books!

Well it wasn't just that if I'm being honest. There was also Smelly Gabe. Being the guy he is, there is a high likelihood of two things really happening:

He passes out from the overall stench that would be emitting from that man.

He could potentially freak out, kick at Gabe or Hades emulate that evil movie!

Anyway, I managed to catch the first taxi, and hitch a ride, all while Grover is using the restroom. I just look around as we ride, looking at the buildings and skyscrapers, which are almost piercing the skies.

We end up right outside the apartment, as I then hand the man 20 bucks, getting some back.

I jump out of the taxi and start the climb, a waft of stench filling my senses as I just get into the apartment. Over at the table, his face right towards me, looking like a human walrus, just without the tusks. His scruffy almost non-existent beard and mustache looked extremely greasy, along with his eyebrows. He has almost no hair, except for a combover of three, which just accents his greasy and bald head.

"So you're home."

"Yeah. Where's mom?"

"Working." He grumbles out, scratching the fat mass under his chin. "Got any cash?"

My nose wrinkles at that, almost feeling my eyes narrowing at the excuse of a man in front of me. "No I don't."

At this, (did I imagine his nose twitch?), he grumbles once more, growling too. "You took a taxi from the bus station, probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie just looks up at me, his eyes looking sympathetic, but just not enough to do more than say, "Come on Gabe, he literally just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe practically threatened, though I couldn't really see his eyes well.

Eddie says nothing, scowling at the bowl of pretzels, the other two guys at the table farting in perfect harmony.

I practically mirror Eddie's scowl as I throw, what I think was seven dollars, at him. "There. I hope you lose it all."

"Your report card came in, brain boy! I wouldn't act so snooty!" Gabe growls as I turn away and stomp to my room, almost throwing up from the smell of beer, cologne and cigars.

I throw my suitcase on the bed, and start trying to clean up, shoving Gabe's stuff into a few trash bags. I put the bags into a corner as I sit down with a loud groan, rubbing my temples. The stench caused a mild migraine. _Gods this guy really is the worst kind of person. _

After a few minutes, not really paying attention as I didn't want to leave the room and see Gabe again, Sally Jackson enters the room. "Percy?" My body automatically lights up at that. I smile and stand up.

"Hey mom."

She automatically pulls me into a deep hug, large smiles donning both of our faces. "Percy, I can't believe how big you've gotten since Christmas." I smile as I pull away from the hug, which quickly replaces Gabe's smell with that of chocolate, candy and much more. I will say this once, and maybe a few more times down the line: Sally Jackson is the best mother in all of fiction!

That all aside, she pulls out a big bag of blue candy, making my mouth water instantly as I start eating it up. She begins combing my hair with her fingers, interrogating me about how school went. I uselessly try and ask her to stop smothering me, but I could tell she could see through it.

"Hey Sally! How about some bean dip?!" Gabe calls out as I growl under my breath.

Sally just chuckled and rubbed my head as I went over the school year, saying how I didn't really care that I was expelled. Hell, I managed to make things quite upbeat even when Nancy was a complete jerk. I did tear up describing Grover and Brunner, mainly because they were the few good parts to Yancy.

When I was about to describe the museum trip, a flash of Dodds went through my head.

"What?" Sally shakes my arm slightly, getting me out of the fear encased stupor I found myself in somehow. "Did something scare you?"

"N-no mom, nothing." My throat tightens up as I look up at her.

She looks over me, pursing her lips. She was obviously trying to see what was wrong, but doesn't want to push it. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she gives me a wide smile. "I have a surprise for you. We're going to the beach." my eyes widen as a smile splits my face.

"Montauk?"

:Same cabin - three nights!"

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as I get changed."

My smile widens at that, and memories appear of the few trips that Percy and Sally would go on said trip.

Just then, Gabe shows up in the doorway, a scowl on his face. "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

I instinctively hold Sally's hand, trying to keep myself from attacking Gabe. She smiles slightly, her eyes strained, almost pleading for me not to do anything. "I was on my way honey," She stands up and places herself between Gabe and myself. "We were just talking about the trip."

"So you were serious about it?"

"Yes I was."

"And it's going to come out of your clothes budget right?" I grumble while this conversation goes on, really wanting to deck Gabe right this very second. I hold myself back however thanks to Sally's grip on my hand.

The two of them go back and forth for a minute, as I quietly state under my voice. "He won't let us go."

"Oh hush Percy, Gabe just wants to be able to save money."

"By not letting us go."

Sally sighs and shakes her head, managing to keep her smile on. "Don't worry, he won't have to go hungry." She moves to smile at Gabe. "I'll just make my Seven Layered Bean dip."

Gabe looks over her, placing his hand under his fat chin, seemingly deep in thought. "How about you get started on that, and the kid apologizes for interrupting my game." He practically demanded, my grip tightening on Sally's hand.

She looks at me slightly as I manage to breath out, getting a bit of Gabe's BO into my nose. "I am very sorry for interrupting your very important game. Please go ahead and go back to it." I manage to keep my voice straight, and not include several eyerolls in that pair of sentences.

Gabe grumbles out and waddles away, allowing me enough time to calm down. Sally smiles genuinely since that whole conversation started. "Thank you Percy. Now, as soon as I get changed and get that dip ready we can head off, and well you can tell me anything you forgot to."

My face burns at that as Sally leaves. I fall onto my back, a groan escaping me as I look at the ceiling. It really did take my all not to cuss out the bastard for the way he was so demanding.

I start getting three days of clothes together, though I pack a few extra pairs of shorts, shirts, underwear and socks. I frown and rub my temple. "If I remember … it'll happen at night right?"

An hour passed, Sally calling me down to get our 3 days worth of luggage into the car as I followed behind, carrying my suitcase. Gabe growls, still complaining on how he doesn't want me around his car, thinking I would destroy it or something. Ok, he may be right, but it won't be my fault … mostly you know.

As Sally and I climb into the car, Gabe stands at the door, shaking his head. I do the three hearted cross, as I thrust it at him, the film door slamming right into his butt while he was heading back up.

"Let's go please." I smirk at that, trying to hold back my laughter as Sally just hits the gas a bit.

Our car speeds past the city as I just watch the movement of the city turning to a beach slowly. I breathe in, as we cross fully into beach country. "Something did happen … at the museum trip." If it weren't for the fact that we were still on the road, Sally would have slammed the brakes completely. I hold onto the seat as she does swerve a bit from the statement.

"Why didn't you say this before?" I wince at this as I gulp audibly.

"W-well we both just got home, and I didn't want to upset you." I hear Sally sigh, keeping my eyes out the window.

Sally remains silent for a while, before finally speaking up. "That's nice Percy, but you should tell me what happened."

And so I did. Over the course of the mini story, I could see Sally's jaw clench. When I got to Chiron throwing Riptide to me, I could practically see the color disappear from Sally's face.

When we finally arrive at Montauk, Sally turns to me completely, looking me dead in the eye. "Percy-"

Before she could continue though I belt out. "I just wanted to get out of the house a-and well I was so happy to see you I-I didn't want it to get down so quick. Pl-plus Gabe." I murmur the last part, my face turning red, tears building in my eyes.

Sally's eyes, I could see turn instantly to mush, soften up as she hugs me, while I shake. "Shush, shush Percy. I understand. Just don't keep secrets from me anymore ok."

I gulp and nod, trying not to think of the strange situation I find myself in. "Alright. Does, does this stuff have anything to do with dad?"

She gives me a deep sigh, before replying. "I think it does. H-he had a place he wanted you to go."

"A boarding school?"

"No. A summer camp, but I was scared that if you went, well I would never see you again."

"If it's a summer camp, why wouldn't I come back?" With that, I could tell she was scared and about to cry. I shake my head, before giving a small smile. "Well, can I at least visit it later? After our vacation you know."

Sally wipes her eyes before chuckling. "Yeah. Let's enjoy this as much as possible right?"

I smile and hug her as she gets out and heads to the cabin, with me in hot pursuit. We spent the rest of the day cleaning up the cabin as I laughed and messed around with Sally, trying to avoid any kind of awkward situations as I swat away a few spider webs. We ate some blue corn chips as I threw a few of the chips at seagulls.

I chuckled a bit as we just relaxed and talked. I described a few more things of what happened during the year, including the conversation I had with Grover.

Sally rubs her hands together before gulping deeply. "You should have let him come to the house."

"I know." I grumble a bit. "He was just making me way too nervous by his constant muttering."

"And Gabe?"

"Mom."

"Percy." We just look at each other, Sally's eyes shining before I gulp hard, nodding.

"Gr-grover is a nervous guy, and the whole deal with G-gabe being how he is probably would have made him pass out." Sally just nods at this, giving me a deep side hug.

"I understand, but I would like to meet any friend of yours." She gives me a large bright smile as she then gets a mischievous look, attacking me with tickles.

With that, we spend the rest of the day just relaxing and going across the beach, talking and eating blue food.

Eventually, the day ended resulting in the two of us heading back to the cabin, to get some sleep. I closed my eyes, as the feeling of sleep overtook me, I got pulled into a dream.

Once more I was on the beach, a storm raging around me. My heart stopped as I saw two gorgeous and regal pokemon were fighting. One a stark white horse with sea green eyes, the other a massive golden eagle with vibrant blue eyes. Golden blood pouring out of gashes across the horse's hide. The eagle wasn't in a better state as gold blood leaks from its beak.

The ground shook, a deep dark chuckling pushed through the ground, spreading some lies about something or other. The eagle flies up, his sharp beak almost glowing as it flies towards the horse, obviously ready to stab out it's eye.

Right before they collided, a sharp thunderclap woke me up, my heart thudding in my chest. I look over at Sally, whose eyes were wide open and completely shocked, before stating one word. "Hurricane."

I gulped and nodded as a part of me could almost hear a hammer slamming against the ground. I rush with Sally to make sure that the cabin doesn't fall on our heads as a person begins pounding on the door, and a high strung voice yelling. Being the saint she is, Sally goes to the door, with me following her.

In front of us, without his pants or shoes on, stands Grover. He's drenched and panting like crazy. "Been searching all night! What were you thinking?!"

I gulp and shake my head. "S-sorry I really didn't want you to uhm meet Gabe and all that stuff." I blush hotly and look away from my best friend, and his fuzzy goat behind.

"It's following me! Did you tell your mom anything?" He almost shouted, making me flinch a little before Sally frowned deeply.

"Yes he did, and you must be Grover." Her frown fades away before she smiles brightly. "It's great getting to meet my son's friends, but this isn't the time for it." She shakes her head before going serious again. "We need to get to camp then." She stands up, grabbing her bag, leaving the cabin, having me and Grover following her.

Grover looks over at me with a look of surprise on his face. "Dude, your mom is awesome."

I beam at that slightly as I nod. "Yeah I know." With that, we ran towards the car, and far off in the rain a deep bellowing could be barely picked up.

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Well I finally finished this chapter lol. Sorry if it feels a little fast, as I have stated previously, it's hard to make a new story's first few chapters a bit more fan fiction, and I just wanted to skip some scenes with Gabe lol. Anyway, how do you guys like this story so far. So leave a review, follow, and favorite if you guys like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The car tears through the night, rain slamming into the car as I look around. I kick my legs awkwardly, my hands flexing as I look over at Grover. "So, you work at the summer camp my mom was talking about?"

"Oh, y-yeah I do." Grover replies, and I could tell that he's extremely happy that I started a conversation. "I think she knew I was watching out for you." A bit of silence passes before Grover freaks out and states. "But I was never pretending to be your friend! I am your friend." I smile a bit at that and chuckle slightly.

"Yeah I can tell dude, don't worry." I gulp and look out the back window. Grover is glancing more than I am as he bounces in place. I look at him again as I give a smirk. "You know, you make a lot more sense now."

Grover raises an eyebrow as he stares at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you do have a note that excuses you from PE forever." I chuckle and then poke his shaggy hide. "But whenever it was enchilada day, you would run your donkey butt all the way to the cafeteria." I teased. Hey I know he's a satyr, but I kinda want to lighten the mood. Plus I'm gonna tease him a bit more.

Grover bleats, his body shaking. "I'm not a donkey! I'm a satyr!"

"I know." I laugh a bit as I shove him a bit. "I'm just messing with you." Grover thinks over it for a second before he laughs with me as Sally smiles at that.

Grover then hits my arm with a serious look. "So you realized?" I could feel my face fall into a grim look as I nod my head.

"Kinda hard to ignore. Plus, dreams." I give a small shiver, not even faked as I remember Dodds's face. Grover bleats again before gulping.

"I'm surprised no monsters have tried to attack you." Grover thinks aloud as he looks at me worried. A large bellowing calls behind us as I take a look out, the rain falling in sheets now.

We pass by the white picket fence, the Strawberries sign hanging on them as I look at Grover. "Who were those old ladies?"

"The Fates. Well, you know they only appear when you … someone is about to die." Grover runs over his words as he gulps again. I simply nod as I bite my lower lip. I can't lie, I'm excited. I have always wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood, but it was merely a thought that it would only be through the series, never in the body of Percy.

I don't bring up the 'you' that he said as Sally swerves, and in the window I see it, the Minotaur. It was only for a glimpse as I looked at Sally. "Wh-what was that thing?!"

Sally ignores me, almost praying as she looks at the Odometer. "We're almost there. Please, please another mile!"

I gulp, my hands clenching hard as I look out the window. I think for a bit, trying to think of something to say, but then the hairs on my neck stand up. "Hang on!" I call out before a loud boom echoes in my ears and head.

I peel my head off the dashboard as I look around. "S-sa- Mom?" I correct myself as I bite my bottom lip as I manage to sit up on the car door.

"Percy?"

"I'm ok." I look around more as the smoking top of the car hangs over us. Grover is laying next to me, a bit of blood leaking out of his mouth. Before I can try shaking him, he groans out "Food!" I chuckle inwardly as I look at Sally. "We gotta get out"

She merely nods at that as she goes to the passenger side door and opens it up. I do the same with the back door as a thunderbolt crosses the sky, a light painting the sky. A way away from us, stands a hulking monster, shadowed by the light. It's frame, lumbering, looking like any bodybuilder.

"Percy, you need to go now!" Sally calls out as she looks at me, a wild look to her eyes.

"Mom I can't-"

"No, you need to go!" She looks around and points up a hill. "Do you see that tree there?" I look up where she was pointing as my throat goes dry. Another crack of lightning fills the air as a pine tree - her tree - is illuminated by said lightning. "That's the boundary line! By going there it can't attack you! Once you get over, find a big farmhouse in the valley! Just run don't look back! Yell for help."

"I can't just leave you and Grover behind mom." I state back as I pull myself out of the car, taking a few glimpses over at the monster, which slowly lumbers to our position. I look back to Sally, her eyes steel as I gulp. "No you are coming with, help me with Grover." I don't wait for her answer as I grab Grover by his shoulders, pulling him out of the car as I trip a bit.

"Food." Grover groans again as I look back at the monster, his fists flexing as I gulp harder.

The two of us climb out the passenger doors as we manage to pull Grover right out. I grunt and sling one of his arms over my as I drag him out. Sally helps me as well as she looks me in the eyes. "He doesn't want us, he wants you." I gulp and nod my head.

"I-I realize that, I just can't leave you guys behind." I cry out into the rain as we begin heading up the hill.

"I can't even cross the property line. Go, I'll lead him away."

I wince, my heart hurting from that line. "No, I'm not letting you do that." I manage out as my eyes dart constantly. By the time we reach half way up the hill, I hear a massive roar/grunt from the car. Taking a look back, I see the Minotaur looking and bending down at Gabe's car. "D-does he have bad eyesight?"

"Yes, and bad hearing." She manages back and glances behind us. "Most likely he's trying to get our scent." And as soon as she says that, the Minotaur roars once again, tossing the car our direction. The car misses us by about a mile, though I could feel the wind from it as it rolls end over end right back to the road, skidding and sparkling lightly. "When it comes charging at you" She looks over to me as her eyes are wide and alert with adrenaline. "Jump to the side. We won't be able to outrun it when it's in full charge. You just need to get out of its way."

I nod at that as the monster looks up towards us and starts tromping up the hill. I gulp audibly as this 5 foot ton walking monster charges up the hill towards us. Sally pushes me and Grover out of the way as she waves her arms. The Minotaur rushes towards her, before Sally jumps to the right at the last second. The Minotaur rushes past her as it then looks over at me. I grunt and push Grover out of the way as I walk back a bit.

It charges once more as I wait, keeping my legs in a good position. As soon as it gets within smell distance, and trust me a wet cow doesn't smell good, I jump to the left this time around as it slams into a tree.

I scramble to Grover, pulling him away as Sally, back at the bottom of the hill somehow, calls out. "Hey over here!" The Minotaur looks up and grunts, charging right back to her. I scramble to slip Grover behind Thalia's tree as I look back down.

As I turn back, the Minotaur shoots its arms out, as Sally tries to jump out of the way. The meaty hand grabs her by the face as I shout, I'm not sure honestly if I shouted her name or mom. I knew this was going to happen, but still, it hurt seeing it live. I push myself up and to one of the trees as Sally, in a last ditch attempt to yell go, looks to me. I tear up (or is it the rain?) as she turns into a golden light, vanishing in an instant.

The beef head looks at his hand, almost wondering where its human treat was as I go down the hill and cry out. "Hey beef brains! Come on and face me." The bravado, fueled by both the grief of seeing Sally get kidnapped and just the whole trek, shaky at best as the Minotaur turns and charges at me, arms shooting out for either side.

I would look back, probably when I get fully conscious, and remember some strength going into my limbs as the rain covers me. Instead of going left or right, or even go under its tighty whitey covered crotch, I jump up. Its head was positioned to where the horns could potentially graze me if it rams me hard. I kicked myself up, my foot planted hard on its nose. It straightened up in surprise as it sent me up. I twist in the air, and while I'm falling, I grunt and wrap my hands and arms around its horn.

I groan and grunt as it thrashes around. I hug the horn for dear life as it charges up and down the hill aimlessly. Then Grover groans behind the barrier as the Minotaur turns to the sound of his voice over. I grunt as it starts charging towards the barrier. I frown, and twist myself up, and over. I hang on the horn with all my might as the bull slams itself into a tree.

The jolt causes a snap sound as I fall to the ground. I groan and look down, a sharp rock like object in my hand. Once more I hear a snort from the monster, as it seems to do a U-turn before running right at me. As it was about to barrel right over me, I kneel up, the sharp rock in my hands piercing the Minotaur's chest, right under the ribs. "Take that, you giant … cheeseburger!" I growl as I push myself out from under the monster, it beginning to claw at its own horn in its chest.

I pull myself up as it turns to a thick golden sand. I stumble and cross the boundary, sweat and rain drenching me as I pick up Grover by the arm. "Help! Somebody!" I call out as I go down the hill, tripping over my feet a few times as I manage to get us into the valley.

A familiar head of hair in a wheelchair rolls out as I collapse on the wooden porch as a head of golden hair follows. The hair almost like a crown as an excited yet strained voice calls out.

"He must be the one." A female voice calls out as I can feel myself getting held by a pair of hands that's not Grover's.

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious even if only for a moment. Bring him inside for healing." The familiar voice says before I pass out completely.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**It's been a while since I last updated and once more sorry about that. My excuse is the usual, work is a bitch. Anyway with that out of the way, we're getting into some actual story stuff with the entrance into camp halfblood and I hope you all are as excited as me!**


	5. Author's noteCh 5 Preview

**A/N: Yeah I know, you all want me to update more. I get plenty of messages for when the next chapter of *** is added. I don't want to do this, I do it a bit too much, but I need to. I've decided to stop updating this story (at least for now). I don't know how to make it even better, and the first few chapters are way too much cannon. Still however, I want to work on other stories, even with work. But anyway, I even had the beginning part of the chapter down below. **

**Sorry again for all of this, and the next thing I will (hopefully) update soon will be the Gamer of Magic.**

* * *

I woke up a few times, my vision blurry. The first I saw Argus, standing in the corner of the room. His various eyes looked at everything all at once. He smiles at me before I fall back into the realm of unconsciousness.

The next time I open my eyes, a warm sensation is filling my mouth as I drink down the Nectar. In front of me, is Annabeth Chase, her golden hair shining in the sun as her stormy eyes notice me waking up. She jumps slightly, before leaning closer to me. "What will happen on the summer solstice?"

"What?"

"What's going on? What was stolen? We only have a few weeks until then." She continuously looks around, her hands twitching as she then looks back down at me.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

Before I could finish the sentence, a knock was heard from the door causing Annabeth to fill my mouth with pudding. I slowly fell asleep as I groaned inwardly.

* * *

I wake up for the final time, my limbs feeling like lead as I try and sit up. No one's around as I give a low sigh. "That fight was worse than I thought." I state out loud as I flex my arms. I groan and hold my sides slightly, soreness still in me. I see the door open up and give a tired smile as I see Grover. The main thing is he isn't wearing his pants or shoes so his furry hindquarters approach me. "So … it wasn't a dream was it?"

Grover's face drops as he sits on the bed, nodding his head. "Yeah, Percy I'm … I'm sorry about your mom."

I can barely lift my hand to rest on his shoulder. "I-It's fine man. I broke my promise and … let's just get over it for now." He gives me a teary eyed nod before setting a shoe box onto the bed as he grabs a bottle. The straw in faces me as he points it my way.

"This'll help you out. Just drink." I nod my head and begin drinking the nectar, tasting just like Sally's cookies, making me smile and drink it fully in seconds.

"How did it taste?" Grover looks at me almost jealousy.

"Like my mom's cookies. Did you want one?"

"Oh, no I was just wondering. Anyway" He steers the conversation away from the nectar as his eyes get solemn again, pointing at the shoebox. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit over the garden wall."

"Good, that's good." Grover shifts once more before saying "I also went back to the hill last night. It isn't much, but I think you should have it."

My hands shake as I open the box, seeing the tip of the minotaur's horn. Part of me, probably my fan boy part, was screaming in joy. To actually have beat one of the staple monsters in all mythology was amazing.

The other part of me, the real Percy, was crushed. I could feel it, the part of me that's accepting what's fact and reality.

Simply put, I started to cry, hard. The emotions overwhelmed me. I think Grover ended up hugging me as I sobbed. It took me a few minutes for me to calm down, wiping away the tears that stained my face.

"S-sorry, I guess reality hit me."


End file.
